eastenders_2018fandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Fowler
Martin Albert Fowler is the son of Arthur and Pauline Fowler, brother of Mark and Michelle and father of Bex and Hope. He is also the cousin of Ian Beale and David Wicks. He has married twice, to Sonia Jackson (mother of Bex) and Stacey Slater (mother of Hope). He has 2 stepchildren, Lily (fathered by Ryan Malloy) and Arthur (fathered by Kush Kazemi). Storylines Teenage tearaway Martin Fowler was the spoiled spawn of Arthur and Pauline. The surprise baby of the Fowler clan (Pauline was in her forties when she conceived him) and the first tot to be born in EastEnders. Martin proved to be a bad boy, just like his brother – wouldn't you feel the need to rebel if you had to live with Pauline Fowler? In spite of his special status as baby of the Fowler family, Martin wasn't cushioned from the harsh realities of life. He grew up in the shadow of his father's mental breakdown and imprisonment, his parents' temporary separation, the premature death of his father and later his brother's death from a AIDS related illness. Indeed, it was Arthur's death that sent Martin over the edge, taking him down the path of petty crime. Martin lost his virginity to Sonia Jackson. Their tryst left her pregnant with baby Chloe – a fact that Sonia didn't realise until she was in the throes of labour. Too young for parenthood, the pair put Chloe up for adoption. In a cruel twist of fate, it was Martin, the father of her child, who knocked down and killed Sonia's one true love, Jamie Mitchell. Fortunately, Martin proved to be her second true love. In spite of his mother's opposition, his love for Sonia reformed Martin. However, the path of their love was bumpy to say the least. The pair eloped and Martin involuntarily got involved with a barmaid called Sarah who lied about them sleeping together then stalked and stabbed him... Sonia had a lesbian lover... they got their daughter back (now named Rebecca) and they went through a divorce then got back together again. Pauline faked a brain tumour to keep them apart… Martin accused Sonia of killing his mother… and finally they reconciled and moved to Manchester with Rebecca, where they continue their turbulent relationship until Sonia left him and moved to Dagenham with Rebecca. In December 2014, Sonia collapses in The Queen Victoria after having a gastric band operation. As she is loaded into the ambulance, Martin arrives. 2017 In December 2017, after his wife, Stacey, took Max in when he was rejected by the rest of the Square, Max and Stacey romp in the living room, unbeknowst to Martin. In the morning, Martin sees Stacey's lost phone, which contains evidence of Max killing Steven, charging on the table and asks where it came from. Stacey explains it came through the door. Martin notices the abundance of messages, and notifies Stacey, who says she will listen to them later. Martin is alarmed when Stacey leaves the house and he hears sirens in the Square. He phones Stacey, only to discover her phone in the kitchen. Distressed, he leaves the house to find Stacey. Martin is even more alarmed as he sees a stretcher being wheeled across the Square, however he sees Abi's face in the stretcher and is relieved. Later that night, he tries to soothe Stacey, however she is being incredibly shifty. She repeatedly tells him she wants to talk, however he shushes her and tells her to relax. Later, Stacey sits Martin down and tells him she slept with Max. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters